wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dio
OPEN TO ROLEPLAY WITH GOING UNDER A REVAMP D I O This character belongs to EndlessVøices. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E Dio is a large and muscular SandWing with pure black eyes, he has golden scales and light yellow ones across his body with a few scars on his body, his wings are large, unlike a regular SandWing's, he has two top fangs poking out of his mouth, he has three black dots on both of his horns. He, as well, has jagged claws that are stained with blood or ink. He has tan scales too, making him be able to stay hidden well in the desert. He has jagged and blood stained teeth. Dio wears a black mask over his face sometimes when he's out in public, the few holes are for his nose and eyes. His mane along his back is a dark yellow, which in some places are torn. He wears emerald and golden armbands with a black scarf around his neck. He has a long tail with the typical barbed tail, though, he dips it in poison more so it can be deadlier. He wears a black cloak too when he's out in public, though, that's only when he's out to kill someone. He has golden rings on his talons too. Lastly, Dio has a pouch around his side, which has weapons in it. P E R S O N A L I T Y "Dio is a nice name for him..he's handsome."~?? about Dio, to DarioDio is a cruel and a brute like dragon who has no care for others and has a major ego. He only cares about being known and taking over areas of places, aswell obtaining ancient beings that were buried underneath the ground and was quite known for being famous plus apart of history. Whenever he's about to get in trouble, he blames it on the other dragon, making him be an innocent and a witness somehow. Making the dragon be scolded, he can have a strong hatred towards a lot of dragons. He tends to hate animals, IceWings, SandWings, and SeaWings, some were apart of his past, making his life miserable. He hates a lot of other stuff, espically his brother's lineage of children and descendants. He doesn't stay with a lot of women much, resulting in a few children from him and some unknown dragonesess. He can't keep a lover due to trust issues and gets tense once some dragon touched him. Dio, however, can be nice but doesn't want to, he thinks that it's a huge waste of time and that it's extremely dumb to act nice. It makes him seem weak compared to others. Though, he acts calm around some people that obey him. Dio can get mad easily and goes into a fit of rage, killing the person who had angered him or atleast try to. He leaves them scarred badly. He doesn't care about people at all when angered. This also happens when he goes hungry for blood. '''S K I L L S + E N C H A N T M E N T S *Dio is able to suck and drain blood from another dragon; though, he avoids getting IceWing blood. **Though, he can't get the abilities and powers from the dragons. *He has animus powers and can control them. *He is immortal from them. *Dio is able to blend in with sand as a regular SandWing. *He can fly extremely fast. *He's able to survive in the heat. **Though, he's not able to survive in the cold. *Some of his scales are extremely thick. _____ *Dio's first enchantment as a dragonet was a stick; if he came in contact with any bones dragon bones, it would form meat onto it and he would eat it. *Dio's second enchantment was for his father to have an infinite bottle of beer, it refills when it becomes empty **Though, Dario broke it when he threw it at his son. *A necklace that can change his tribe on command **Haven't been used yet *Immortality H I S T O R Y Dario and ?? had Dio together. He hatched a day late, his mother tried to stay with him as a dragonet but his father didn't let her, forcing her to go work to buy more alcohol for his needs. That's when he started to abuse the poor boy. During this time, Dario found Xanthurus and his dead wife with an egg. He robbed him, thinking that the old dragon was deceased. He woke up and begged for him to save them, he did so and told him that his son would go to them. When his mother found out about that, she got protective of him and when Dario was around, she would pull her son close to her or underneath her. He wouldn't care and continued to do hurt him before doing the same to his wife. Dio was hunting before he wished the bird to come to him and it did, he killed it quickly and thought the animus powers were normal, he brought the bird home happily and he told his father and mother about it. ?? was suprised and didn't know which one was related to an old queen with animus powers, Dario didn't care and hit it out of his talons, walking away. She started to tell him to not use his powers too much and not to end up like an old tale; Albatross and Darkstalker. He got scared and told her she won't. He went to school later and nearly got into a fight with another SandWing dragonet. When he got home, he noticed his mother was outside, coated in blood and weak, he thought she had gone to get something but got into a fight, he panicked and tried to get help but failed to do so. She told him to not to worry, holding his claws before dying. He cried, hugging her dead body as he came back inside, soaked in her blood as he dragged it inside. Dario got mad and yelled at him for killing her with his curse. He cried more in fear before trying to escape from him; he failed. Dario went back to being a drunk and abusive father to the poor boy, making him skittish and tense before he became like his current self. His father began to get sick and fell ill, he still drank no matter how sick he was. Dio had poisoned him and later on he died. He moved into with a SeaWing Noble Family, Genicanthus brother and Xanthurus father, he tormented and antagonized Geni adopted brother, blaming everything on him. Once Dio arrived, Danny ran towards him, he hit him, thinking that the animal was gonna attack him. Genicanthus yelled at him because of that, saying that he hurt him and went to check on him. Later on, he killed Danny and threw him in the incinerator. He got in trouble a bit but the most was his brother. He shamelessly did this to him before he found out that he had a girlfriend, it was a light scaled SeaWing named Erina; she had distant SkyWing ancestory. He stole his first kiss from him and made Genicanthus extremely mad, causing them to fight before getting interupted by Xanthurus. They both got in trouble and scolded. He forced them to apoligize, which they did. But Dio wasn't sorry, faking it. Dio started to poison his father slowly and his brother was getting sucipicious of this before exploring the library and finding out that he was, enraged. He went to confront Dio and found out he was taking his father his "medicine" that was gonna kill him. Dio and him started to fight, shattering the plate and ruining the "medicine" he was gonna give to him. A maid breaks them apart as Geni goes to give im his actual medicine.. Xanthurus is slowly feeling better but is still ill. As time went on, Dio started to go mad, he took the stone mask from the wall and slit his palm with a knife, wiping the blood on the mask as he put it on his face. The tentacle like things went into his skull and blood went everywhere. The dragon turned into a vampiric one; he craved for blood before he ended up injuring Genicanthus forever, by mentally scarring him and killing Xanthurus right infront of him, draining his blood. He fled the scene and left the poor SeaWing depressed. Not much is known about Dio now, considering he's immortal and has been on the run forever. He now resides in the old night kingdom. T R I V I A + Q U O T E S + O T H E R S *Dio's craving for blood was from a stone mask, which made him become like a vampire dragon. It effects all tribes and scavengers. **Though, there has been no scavengers like that. *Dio hates all types of animals **He likes bats. *Dio is based off of DIO Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Dio hates children. *He is open to rp with on threads and on Discord. *Dio has a page of animus enchanted objects. *He laughed a lot as a dragonet. *He likes roses. _______________ OTHERS QUOTES "Weakling! WEAKLING! Did you EVER think you could stand a chance?! FOOL!" -Dio to Genicanthus, when he was fighting him "Genicanthus..BEGONE!" -When attacking him _______________ CREDITS *Credit to kicked in teeth for the "DoDoDo" rumbling divider from JJBA. _______________ SOUNDCLOUDS G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P SFAMILY RELATIONS Dario- bio father; Dio didn't think great of his father due to him being an extreme alcoholic and an abusive dragon to him. He was the reason why he has some scars on him from glass being thrown at himself. Before Dio killed his father by drugging him, his father made him try to take over the legacy and heiritage to some sort of currency. ??- mother; Dio loved her until Dario became broke and forced her to work to death just for him to buy more wine for just himself. After that, she did of unknown causes and forced Dio alone to live with his brute of a father. Genicanthus- adopted brother; Dio thought poorly of him and hated his existence badly, he tried to attack and hurt him badly many times. He complained to his adopted father by saying that he hurt him and he listened to him. He got him in trouble many times. They ended up having a hatred towards eachother. Xanthurus- adopted father; He cared slightly for his adopted father but only wanted the legacy that he was gonna steal for Genicanthus, he was favored by him. Though, at times he didn't trust the animus and was afraid he would go insane and kill them all. Danny- pet dog; He had a strong hatred towards the animal, hurting and attacking him whenever he was around before ending up throwing him in the incinerator. _________________ PYRRHIAN TRIBES ❆IceWing Relations❆ None.. ��SeaWing Relations�� None besides his adopted family.. ✪NightWing Relations✪ Ripper- Follower; Ripper is a follower of his that is currently living in the old night kingdom with him. He is animus enchanted from Dio and is able to kill IceWings and royals in a single touch. Even nobles. ��RainWing Relations�� None.. ��MudWing Relations�� None.. ��SkyWing Relations�� None.. ❁SandWing Relations❁ None besides his family.. ______________ PANTALAN RELATIONS ��HiveWing Relations�� None.. ��SilkWing Relations�� None.. ��LeafWing Relations�� None.. ____________________ FANON TRIBE RELATIONS ��️AviWing Relations��️ None.. ⚰️DeathWing Relations⚰️ None.. ��DriftWing Relations�� None.. ��LightWing Relations�� Adori- prisoner to be friend for once; He's slowly knowing about this dragon and the tribe, due to having no other knowledge about the kingdom and the others. ��MistWing Relations�� None.. ⚔️SwiftWing Relations⚔️ None.. ⚡TempestWing Relations⚡ None.. _______________ OTHER RELATIONS Scavenger Relations None.. Hybrid Relations None.. ���������� ��Ø�� ��Ø�� ��������. ~��ℑØ Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Mature Content Category:Content (EndlessVøices) Category:Animus Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction